A Day in the Life of a Gundam Pilot
by silverserpent08
Summary: There is a request for a reunion to exchange tokens of the past. All but one arrives, but why? And what will be done to resolve the situation?... 1x5, mention of 3x4, 2x6. FLUFF!


Hello all,

I hope you don't hate me horribly for not updating the in progress fics, but I felt like publishing this one to proove that I am still working on my fiction it is just taking me a while. Sorry about that.

Anyways, here is a new oneshot to hopefull will feed your need to read. Hopefully it will be somewhat satisfying. Reviews would be lovely. I'm sorry for any gramatical errors ahead of time.

* * *

A Day in the Life of a Gundam Pilot

* * *

Sitting back, slowly sinking into the cushy seat Heero peered out the window. The plane was heading out to the runway engines beginning to fire up. The other planes, consisting of commercial airlines and transports, waiting in line produced a small smile on his face. Apparently Quatre still had the power to jump his private jets above everyone. Sighing Heero reached down over to his bag and pulled out a small envelope. He stared at it running his fingers along the edges as the plane took flight. He was headed for a 'small' estate of Quatre's. It was a chateau in France and was considered small because it only had one Olympic sized swimming pool. If Quatre ever saw the apartment Heero lived in he'd kill him. It was a studio apartment and it had to be smaller then one of Quatre's bathrooms, but it was functional for his lifestyle.

The flight had a smooth take off so the pilot must have been relatively experienced. Heero relaxed slightly with the knowledge. Sighing he began sliding out the small card on the inside. The stewardess walked up behind him. "Is there anything I can get you Mister Yuy?"

"No thank you."

She smiled and bowed slightly. "It is wonderful to have you on board" Then left to the back of the plane again. Heero looked down at his card again. He wouldn't have been there if it wasn't for the Maguenac escort to the airport and onto the plane until they were about to take off. Opening up the card he read the text for the sixth time that morning, frowning slightly as he did.

* * *

Hello,

Your Presence is required at the Winner Mansion on the 23 of June. No Excuses.

Bring all your photos on disk or hardcopy. We will finally be able to trade.

-Sincerely Quatre

* * *

Closing the card he placed it again in his bag and sat back starring into the space in front of him. It had been three years since they had all parted. They promised to have a reunion eventually, but problems always arose each year. He had grown more and he supposed the others had too. He hadn't really seen any of them. Sure they talked on the phone and sent emails but that didn't really help much. You can't really tell how much they changed until you were face to face with them. Each one was about nineteen or twenty, but of course it was hard to tell because of the lack of birth certificates.

Heero began digging into his back pack, pulling out his old beat up lap top. He opened a file and went to the bottom picture. Opening it, the group of five was all there smiling at the camera. Heero was again memorizing each face as he had so many times before. Duo's grin, Quatre's cheerful smile, Trowa was standing behind him a small smile on his face. He was to the left a smirk on his face. Standing just next to him was Wufei a small secretive smile on his face.

Heero closed the lap top. It was the first time in three years. What would he say to them? What would he say to him…

* * *

The black limo he was currently riding in was no surprise once he had touched down in France. The vehicle had just turned onto what was the Winner Mansion according to the sign on the big iron gates the car had passed just minutes ago. Pulling up to an old Victorian styled mansion, which was huge, the limo stopped and Heero got out of the car and began walking to the front door his two duffle bags in hand. He had tried to dress somewhat nice for their meeting again, adopting a nice charcoal gray turtleneck, black boots, and khaki pants, all of them were of course skin hugging. Duo told him the best fashion tip was "The tighter to the skin it goes the better you'll look, unless it is a swimsuit or spandex. Those are both very bad to wear."

Heero smiled slightly at the memory giving a precise nod and knocking on the door. A young butler answered the door. "Hello Mister Yuy. Please follow me." He closed the door and proceeded down a large hallway to the left. Heero was hearing loud music as they proceeded down the hall and sure enough was led into the room emitting the loud music. "HEERO!!" A running form engulfed him in an enveloping hug squeezing him very hard. He wrapped his arms around the body and hugged back.

"Hello Duo."

Brilliant violet eyes showed through as he pulled back. His hair was in its usual braid but he was taller and skinny too, but still muscular. His hair had grown longer too, but he still had the heart shaped face of his. He backed off and pulled Heero further into the room, where he was hugged by Quatre and Trowa as well. Quarter had grown surprisingly but was still short by three inches on Heero and Trowa had once again grown to be about three inches taller then Heero. Heero himself was 5' 9".

Blue eyes shown from under blonde bangs, "You look wonderful Heero."

Duo smiled hooking his arm over Heero's shoulder, "He took my fashion advice." A tall platinum haired man walked in. Duo released Heero ran over and kissed him on the lips, "I missed you."

Zechs smiled softly, "I was only gone for five minutes Duo. Three of those were walking back and forth to the office." He walked over to a slightly wide eyed Heero. "Hello it's been a while" He hugged him briefly and Heero hugged him back, though somewhat stiffly. Zechs and him had become good friends after the war ended, he just hadn't known about Duo and his relationship till just now.

Zechs went to sit over on the couches that were surrounding a large low coffee table. "I just set Duo's pictures to print." The rest of the group came to join them around the table. "I haven't seen you around the office that much anymore Heero. Where have you been?"

"I decided to be one of those Preventers that only come when there is a lot of trouble." He had a blank look covering his face. "Since when have you and Duo been like that?"

Duo smiled broadly, "Since between the first and second war. You didn't know?"

Heero bent his head looking at the floor his hands running through his hair pulling slightly, "No". There was a definite note of frustration and aggravation in his voice.

All eyes in the room were on him, Duo spoke softly, "Dude, I hope that is not a problem." He glanced cautiously from under his bangs, "You're not like a homophobe are ya?"

Heero sighed shaking his head, "No. I just wish I had known before." Heero looked up at Duo and Zechs; he smiled softly, "I'm happy for you."

"Well if you didn't know that we were together, you should have realized that Trowa and Quat are together too right? I mean it announced publicly right after the first war."

"No. I must have still been unconscious."

"Oh yeah. That could have been it." Duo nodded to himself, "That was one hellish month man. We thought you were never going to wake up. Fei refused to leave your side the entire freaking time. Then when you woke up two weeks later he just up and left and shows up on the other side in the next war."

Zechs got up from next to Duo, "I'll start printing off your pictures, Duo's should be done by now." Heero handed him his laptop and Zechs left the room.

Heero put out the question, "Have any of you talked to him lately?" No one said anything.

Duo spoke up, "All of us started out talking with him. But for some reason he stopped responding, after about three months after the second war."

Heero just looked around the room. "Do you even know where he is?" Heero had a slight frown on his face.

"No" Quatre spoke up, curling up next to Trowa. "Apparently he quit the Preventers two months after the end of the second war. We'll see him today though, so don't worry Heero. All we're waiting for now is Wufei and his pictures."

"What are these for anyways?"

Quatre spoke up, "Well we always said that we would trade our pictures and recently someone called to ask us if they could have a book put out about 'A Day in the Life of a Gundam pilot.'. Basically it is a book of pictures of us during the war. Plus all the proceeds will go for war-orphan care around the world." Heero sat for a moment.

"Well, charity is good and everything, but you mean people still actually want to know about us?"

"Well duh Heero." Duo shook his head, "Of course they do we're still like celebrities to a lot of them, especially Trowa here. I found out that you started modeling a month ago."

"Just for clothing lines that Quatre's company supports."

Zechs returned setting down a pile of pictures about two and a half feet high. "I was always curious." Zechs pulled Duo onto his lap, "How exactly did this picture thing get started?"

Duo smiled broadly, "It all started, with me getting a picture of Quatre with little heart boxers on. I put it on the fridge." He broke out laughing, "You should have seen Quatre's face."

Quatre smiled slightly, "Yes, well I had the help of Trowa and I ended up getting Duo tripped by a line and coming up covered in mud for a picture then put it on the fridge. It became into a little competition. Heero was coerced onto Duo's side. Unfortunately Wufei got caught up in one of their over elaborate setups to get a picture of me or Trowa. He was quite upset. Then again that doesn't really matter."

Zech's eyebrow quirked, "Why is that?"

Duo kissed his chin, "Because Wufei got us all. Really good too"

Trowa was smiling, "He made us lunch one day and apparently drugged us with sleeping meds. We were all out. Gone. He laid us all down on the floor and took off our shirts. Then with a Sharpie he wrote one word per person on our chests. He wrote 'Wufei is the victor'."

Heero was also smiling at the memory, "He also drew a smiley face on each of our foreheads and a V for 'victory' under each of our words. He took a picture of us all lying like that and put it on the fridge."

All of them were smiling at the memory. Duo was grinning ear to ear while Heero's was a slight upward movement at the corner of his lips. Heero spoke again, "He had laid us out in order of our numbers. I couldn't get his name off my chest for weeks and he laughed every time he saw it."

"Anyways we all began to carry cameras with us and take picture randomly or for a certain theme or whatever. It was a competition and it definitely took the stress out of the war slightly. Kept us occupied. Like one week the theme was 'nap time'. It was fun. Wufei won that week, because he was the only one who could get a picture of Heero sleeping."

Duo perked up, "I remember that because no matter what would happen anytime someone tried to take a picture of you asleep you would always wake up, but somehow Wufei managed it. You were so cute sleeping on your stomach on the couch. I always wonder how he did it though, after all I am the master of stealth, I should have won that week."

Heero looked down at his lap, speaking softly, "I guess I got to use to him."

"What did you say Heero?"

"Nothing."

Just then the door opened and Sally was found standing there. "Hello."

Quatre smiled though a slightly confused look crossed his face, "How nice of you to drop by."

She shook her head "I won't be staying long. I'm sorry to inform you all that Wufei will be unable to attend. He emailed me and asked me to come and tell you. I set the laptop up to print already with his pictures on it. He also asks that all of your pictures be sent to him at his email address." She nodded, a look of regret on her face, "It was nice seeing you all. I'm very sorry about this." and she was gone.

They were all silent. Then Duo spoke from over on Zech's lap, "Well that was sudden. What was her rush? And why the HELL is WUFEI NOT COMING!! I'm going to bust his ass when I talk to him!!"

"Calm down Duo." Quatre was speaking softly but there was a sad light to his eyes. "We'll talk to him later and meet up with him another time I guess. He must think it's pretty important if he is not here. He would have his reasons Duo. Let's just start shuffling through all of our pictures, okay?"

"Yeah, sure. Who's going to go grab Heero's? They should be done by now."

"I will." Trowa got up from the couch leaving the room as the others began taking the top pictures off the stacks of Duo's, Trowa's, and Quatre's. They began laughing and chatting again as they remembered each picture that was taken. Occasionally a new photo would pop up and the story would be retold. Trowa entered the room with a large stack. Setting it down he divided it into two stacks. Trowa spoke up, "The stack on the left is Heero's the stack on the right is Wufei's."

The butler entered quietly bringing snacks. He came over to Heero and whispered to him, "There is a fax printing for you sir from an unknown number. It appears to be urgent."

Heero put the picture he was looking at down and left the room. No one should be contacting him here, if they needed to it would be by phone. Once he entered the office he picked up the message on the desk, labeled "URGENT for Heero."

* * *

Heero -

I'm so sorry for disturbing you right now. I realized that you do not want me around so I didn't come. I'm sorry again, but I accidentally sent pictures of us from that mission. It's the only file you need to worry about. Get them before the others see so they won't know. I'm so sorry.

Good Bye

- Wufei Chang

* * *

Heero was frozen. What was he suppose to do? He needed to get the pictures. That was it.

Heero began walking swiftly back to the room. All of them had abandoned looking at the hard copies for the moment because not everyone could see the same picture at once. Currently they were all gathered around a computer hooked up to a projector with a stand by signal on the screen.

Duo smiled putting his arm around Heero, "We want to share each picture at the same time so we're hooking them up. Trowa had uploaded all the pictures onto one laptop, which is why he took so long."

Zechs ground out, "Duo get over here and help."

"Honestly how many Gundam pilots does it take to operate a projector?" Duo skipped over to help his buddies. Heero carefully went over to Wufei's pile and found the dangerous bunch close to the bottom. Pulling it out he carefully glanced to make sure they were the ones that Wufei had sent incorrectly and left to put them in his bag at the entrance of the mansion.

Coming down the hall again he heard Duo's loud voice. "Well these are Wufei's files. . . Huh I don't remember ever being on a Tropical Vacation. I wonder what's in this file." click "Hmm. . . more files. Trowa click on the Waterfall file" Heero slid into the room. To see a picture appear on the screen of a waterfall with white sand, in a clear blue pool with tropical trees and flowers surrounding it. He remembered that place well.

Clearing his throat Heero stated, "Why don't we go get lunch right now?"

Duo shook his head, "Hold on I want to see what's in this file first." clicking the next picture there was an out break of noise, all of which sounded as if they had just found the cutest possible puppy living in the world or colonies and wanted to take it home with them. It was Heero a genuine smile showing many clean white teeth, standing under the waterfall looking unbearably happy. No one had seen Heero like that and he was absolutely gorgeous. He was topless and apparently pants-less too, as it showed him from a little lower then the waist up as water fell over his tanned muscle torso. He was smiling at something slightly to the left of the camera, eyes bright and happy.

"Your sooooo cute Heero? When was this?" Heero was standing in the back of the room leaning on the now shut door looking through the cracks between his fingers as he covered his face. Once they were all done cooing at the picture he heard the audible click of the mouse.

Trowa was visibly smirking, "Who are ya reaching for Heero?" along with Duo's "Ooh La La!" Zechs was and Quatre were busting up laughing. It looked like the camera taking the picture was set to take a picture every minuet. Heero was reaching out for some one off the screen water still cascading off his torso, mouth still in a broad smile though open now as if he was laughing at something. Heero began sliding slowly down the door till he was sitting on the floor looking through the cracks beneath both hands as they covered his face. "What's next? What's next? Trowa just put it on a slide show for every thirty second."

Once it was set to slide show, the pictures started from the beginning again and Heero just held his head as he watched from his spot on the floor. Duo began commentary on the pictures as they changed every thirty seconds.

"The Setting: beautiful tropical paradise." The waterfall with the shallow pool displayed. -ding-

Laughing, "The Mood: Happy and cheerful." Heero smiling openly at the person next to the camera. -ding-

"Oh La La, The Mystery person almost reveled" Heero reaching toward the person off the screen. -ding-

Silence. Ringing silence, except for the slight hum of the projector.

Heero and Wufei were standing under the waterfall. Heero running his fingers through Wufei's wet black strands, with Wufei's hands on Heero's hips, both staring into each other's eyes smiling. -ding-

Both hugging each other faces towards the camera puckering as if they were going to kiss the lens from a distance. -ding-

They appeared slightly lower in the frame of the camera as if they were sinking slowly to the ground, kissing each other, eyes closed in what could defiantly be seen as utter bliss. -ding-

The top of Heero and Wufei's hair was seen at the bottom of the screen. -ding-

Nothing but the water fall -ding-

Waterfall -ding-

Waterfall -ding-

Quatre looked back at Heero after viewing the mutual shock written over everyone else's faces. "Heero?…"

Heero was huddled slightly staring up at the screen arms curled around his knees, fixated on the screen. Quatre continued to watch Heero, while the others sat staring at the screen. Twenty or so photos passed of nothing but waterfall. Then a picture of Heero's head snapped upward, back arched mouth open slightly eyes shut. Everyone knew what was happening, or at least what was being finished between the two. The last picture in that file was Heero carrying a smiling Wufei in his arms through the shallow water before the camera was shut off.

Trowa backed out of the file and went to the next file in the Tropical Vacation File. The pictures were all of Heero and Wufei or one or the other, but mainly them together.

Quatre came and kneeled beside Heero gently placing his hand on his shoulder. "Heero. ."

Zechs got up from the couch walking over and sitting on his heels in front of Heero, "What happened Heero?"

"You weren't supposed to see." Trowa had gotten up and swiftly left the room. Duo was standing behind Zechs, looking at Heero, slight anger in his eyes.

"You're the one who drove him away weren't you?"

"Yes."

Zechs glared at Duo, "Explain what happened now and Duo stop looking so threatening and sit down."

Heero sighed looking down at the carpet, "A year before the war ended we were together. We, well I wasn't aware of it at the time, but we loved each other. That was one trip when we were on a mission together. Wufei convinced me, that since we had finished three days ahead of schedule it would be okay to take a break. Hence the picture. You weren't supposed to see them; Wufei sent me a fax to remove them."

Heero inhaled a ragged breath and continued, "As you know I wasn't the best with emotions and the job came before all else. Once we won the war and I woke up from the injuries I thought about it and my duty it seemed was to become Relena's boyfriend and not to be with Wufei. Everyone was expecting it anyways. Plus Wufei is suppose to have heir so I thought it would be easier if I told him I didn't want to be with him any more. Then he just left."

"YOU'RE AN IDIOT!!" Duo was furious; Zechs was currently holding him around the waist to keep him from lunging at Heero. "I'm like your best friend you could have asked me for help and I would have told you how stupid you were being!"

"NOW I KNOW THAT!!" Heero screamed at him, "You don't understand. Me and Wufei got together out of convenience initially and then what….turned to something I didn't recognize at the time! The war was OVER. What we had wasn't necessary anymore and, despite overwhelming odds in favor of homosexuality here today, is generally frowned upon by the majority of society."

"Duo calm down." Quatre was glaring at him. Turning to Heero quietly and calmly, "Do you know where he is?"

"No. SHIT! I haven't been able to find him, I haven't heard from him. Nothing. The last time I saw him was the second incident, because I ended up in the hospital again, except he didn't visit that time."

Trowa entered the room. "I just talked to the security at the airport to prevent Sally from flying and I sent a car for her too."

Quatre smiled at Trowa, "Good thinking."

Zechs looked around at the group of sullen boys. "So how are we going to track him down?"

* * *

"Welcome back Sally" She nodded polity before sitting down on the couch. The sight of the Gundam boys was a familiar one that was seen a lot during the war. Heero leaning against a wall brooding, Quatre being polite and smiling while Trowa hung around silently behind him, Duo was putting on a cheerful front, but Zechs sat beside him instead of Wufei.

Quatre cleared his throat softly. "Sally we have a problem." Uh oh, it was his no nonsense business voice. "We need to locate Wufei, so we need to have all the information you have."

She sighed. "The only way I have been keeping contact with him is through an email account. I've even tried to trace it back, but it seems to be a holding bank before he picks it up himself through another email account. "

"So you know no other way of contacting him? Or possibly where he went?"

"In his last message he told me that it was sunny and warm and how he liked summer best. He's also mentioned before he was glad he was not on the colonies because the air was always stale."

Duo quirked up, "So we know he is in the northern hemisphere and not the colonies. Of all places my guess would be in China, considering it's him"

Quatre escorted Sally to the door, asking for all previous messages sent to her to find possible leads to Wufei's location. Trowa spoke up, "What are we going to do?"

Quatre entered the room speaking dejectedly, "Sally has previously tried to track back one of his messages. Apparently what ever he has set up is independently run and fast. He has a holding bank which all his messages go to then he has an independent downloading system which picks up the messages. Several firewalls that she hasn't been able to crack as well. Quiet a solid system really. He is a Gundam pilot after all and he does not want to be found."

Heero sighed, "Those firewalls will be close to unbreakable. He learned from me and there were some techniques he had that I hadn't been able to figure out as well. He was decent with his programming."

Duo shrugged, "Well that is something that brainy Wufei would love. He just wouldn't flaunt how smart he was either."

Everyone was silent.

Heero smiled from his corner, "I got it. We need some really old technology. It was called a 56k modem and all the pictures on one computer."

"How will that help?"

"Well if it's Wufei, he knows how to block all hacking ability that I have. I taught him how too actually. But since it's Wufei he is really impatient and this old modem was extremely slow. He'll begin downloading the pictures as we are uploading them, providing a clear path to trace. We'll just have to check and see when he checks the account and not jump the gun until he actually is downloading the pictures."

Duo got up from his seat, "Well it's worth a try. I'll check with the sweepers and Howard to see if we can locate this 56k modem"

"It will need special wiring as well. This kind of crap hasn't been used in forever."

* * *

Quatre looked at a large humming metal box along with several wires leading to and from it. It was a huge mess is what it was. Today was Duo's turn to watch the screen. So far this process had been going on for about a week. Wufei had logged into the account twice and had not yet begun to download the slowly uploading folders.

Heero was getting quite agitated and the rest of the gang was tense overall. If Wufei somehow managed to sprout patience, while they were separated somewhere off in the world, they would have no way of finding his location.

"Any luck yet Duo?"

Duo sighed, but had his eyes glued to the screen, "Nope I've been sittin' here for two hours today so far, starring at this screen watching kilobyte by kilobyte be transferred. You have no idea how slow this thing is."

Quatre sighed and left the room. After traveling twenty meters he heard a loud yelp, "YES!! HEERO GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE!! WUFEI TOOK THE BAIT!!" Sprinting from the opposite direction of the hall Heero came hurtling around the corner into the room with all that ancient technological crap.

Quatre sighed again and continued down the hall. They would come get him when they were ready to go hunting for Wufei.

* * *

The grass was shinning with morning dew as it bent at the slight breeze and the sun began to warm the earth. Wufei stepped out onto the porch area of his house bare feet against the sanded wood. It was a covered porch along the back of the small house that he owned in China's rural lands. It was not well mapped and still out of the way and underdeveloped. He was relatively happy here in his solitude watching the world every day.

The photos after sent extremely being slowly had suddenly appeared and he had been going through them every morning smiling and reflecting on the past. With every picture containing his friends he smiled and wished he could see them again. Every one with Heero and his smiled faltered slightly despite the fact that he may have been going over some happy memory, tarnished by the ending events. After being thrown away because of society, Wufei simply removed himself from society entirely.

Wufei had crossed the grass through a well treaded path over to a covered area he had constructed that had his laptop on a table with a chair, along a river that ran through the area. He sat down in front of his computer and booted it up, staring into the water as he waited. Wufei had a sudden frown come onto his face and he glanced behind him back at the house ad the surrounding area. Shaking his head he turned back at the screen and saw another set of files popped up. New pictures.

Wufei sighed and set them into the slideshow mode. The first one flashed onto the screen. It was taken in the woods somewhere. They looked extremely familiar… The first picture had Trowa. The second was Quatre. The third Duo. The fourth…Zechs.

No other picture contained Zechs. He was never part of the competition and never around during the war to get involved in the picture taking fiasco. Wufei turned back to look at his house again, nothing had moved…but something was off.

Wufei turned back to his computer, he had missed the fifth picture, but the next one was…his house. Wufei sprang up from his seat moving towards the house, both hesitantly and urgently. Sliding the back door open he saw...all of them.

He was silently starring at them all…minus Heero. He wasn't there.

Duo was the first to move. Run really. He dove at Wufei, hugging him hard. "I've missed you sooooo much!" Quatre was next and didn't even wait for Duo to let go, just hugged him as well. They finally let go and moved back as Trowa was next to hug him, whispering, "Never again will you leave us like this."

Trowa released him and Zechs was standing before him offering his hand. "We've never really met before, but I have always wanted to talk you. I heard nothing but the highest praise from Trieze."

Wufei nodded, shaking Zech's hand. "That would be nice." Zechs stepped back with the others and Wufei still could not find words.

Something shifted in his peripheral vision and Wufei turned quickly. It was Heero standing there silently, watching him. Wufei's mouth fell open slightly and his face went white. "Hello Wufei."

He turned immediately from his spot and bolted back outside. He stopped in the middle of the path between the house and the woods he knew so well, he could so easily hide in from them…from him. Wufei heard Heero approach him slowly from behind. He knew he could not run. All the times that he had imagined this reunion, he could run, could lash out in anger, could give him a cold mask, could break down crying, could pretend happiness, could show his bitter side, could be indifferent, could be… could be…

Honest. About everything.

He turned to face his former lover, former stress reliever, former Fuck-buddy and spat out, "What do you want?"

Heero with a pained look on his face stepped a foot closer, "I want you." Wufei was silent and hadn't retreated just stood there glaring at him. Heero continued, "I miss you so much. Everything about you…I love you. Please come back to me." Wufei was still quiet. Heero stepped a little closer, "Please. I will make you my personal never ending mission."

"I don't want to be your mission, Yuy. I've already suffered enough." Heero paused and nodded.

"I'm sorry. I'm just so sorry. I love you I really do."

"That's hard to believe after being thrown away so easily." Heero nodded slowly, "Besides, how do you know you don't feel this way just because you've been looking at the pictures and reminiscing?"

Heero stepped closer, standing just three inches away from Wufei. "I know it is not because of that, since I have been suffocating since the day you weren't by my bed in the hospital after I stupidly broke it off. I..."

Heero brought his hand up to the side of Wufei's face brushing it lightly, Wufei's eyes fluttered closed as he leaned into his touch. Heero leaned in slowly to kiss him-

"Don't." Heero paused at Wufei's whisper. "I can't do this again. If you leave me I-" Heero leaned in and pressed his lips hard to Wufei's and slowly eased up gently kissing him all along his jaw line up to his ear.

Heero whispered into his ear, "I won't leave you again. I love you, I love you, I love you." Wufei's hands crept up slowly from his sides and tangled his fingers further into Heero's t-shirt with each utterance of the phrase. "I will never leave you again, unless you tell me to go."

Wufei quickly turned his head and captured Heero's mouth again. Pulling back he breathed a harsh, "Never."

Heero pulled him tightly to his chest and sighed, "Good. Because even if you asked me to leave, I don't think I could."

* * *

End.

* * *

Well, I hope you liked it. I'll try to hurry with all the other stories I've been working on... Sorry about that.

Reviews are craved, like a miracle pill to get over whatever Flu I have right now. ( So a lot)

Ciao,

Silverserpent


End file.
